I will be
by Kishusbabe
Summary: Ichigo thinks about Kishu.


_**This is a Ichigo and Kishu fanfiction. This is a song fic, in Ichigos pov.  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did Masaya would be dead, and Kish and Ichigo would be together.  
Song by Avril Lavigne  
Song title 'I will be'  
Enjoy XD**_

As I sit alone in my room, I picture you lying in my arms, dead. At first I never could have imagined my feeling where there. I was idiotic choosing him over you. I knew you loved me, but I was to blind. As you flew away I had a glimpse into the past. How could it be, that you forgave me once you had came to life. You gave your life for me, along with your heart. There's nothing I could ever do, or say to show how much I appreciate what you have done. I cried, and I still do. I know now your love was true, and if you where here with me I would never let you go.

**There's nothing i can say to you  
nothing i could ever do to make you see  
what you mean to me  
all the pain the tears they cry  
still you never said goodbye and now i know how far you'd go  
i know i let you down but its not like that now  
this time i'll never let you go **

I know that i'm never going to perfect, but what's weird about it all is for you I would try. Yes it's true we fight a lot, well we did fight. Secretly I didn't want to fight, yet I had to. Not a day go's by that I don't miss you. You made my dull life exciting. Now I relies that I want to spend my life with you forever.

**i will be all that you want and get my self together  
cause you keep me from falling apart  
all my life i'll be with you forever  
to get you through the day and make every thing ok **

It's actually amazing to me, how you changed my perspective on life. What I thought was right, soon I found to be wrong. Trying to impress others, when you loved me for who I truly was. I constantly had a smile plastered on my face, but when I saw you my smiles were actually real. Then I wouldn't admit it. But now I will proudly say, you make me happy. When I was around you, breathing was nearly impossible. Your smell intoxicating, your smile brightens up my dull day.

**i thought that i had every thing i didn't know what life could bring  
but now i see honestly  
you the one thing i got right  
the only one i let inside  
now i can breath cause your here with me  
and if i let you down i'll turn it all around  
cause i would never let you go i will be all that you want and get my self together  
cause you keep me from falling apart  
all my life i'll be with you forever  
to get you through the day and make every thing ok **

I miss you so much. I want to hear you call me the nicknames once again. Sleeping has became nearly impossible. Why did I tell you lies. I love you so much. Everything about you. I can't stop the tears freely falling from my eyes. I want to be beside you, why did I have to be so ignorant, so stubborn, so stupid. I only want you, no one else can satisfy this craving I have. I don't know what to do, I want you here.Your what i want, and need. I'm falling apart slowly.

**cause with out you i can't sleep  
i'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
you're all i got  
you're all i want  
yeah  
and with out you i don't know what i'll do  
i could never ever live a day with out you  
here with me do you see your all i need **

I will do what ever it takes to have you here with me Kishu. I will gladly give my heart to you. Wait I already have. I picture your face in my mind, the one image that helps me live each day. I love you Kishu, and I think I always have. Truthfully, you make this world wonderful. Hopefully soon you will be with me to make everything okay.

**and i will be all that you want and get my self together  
cause you keep me from falling apart  
all my life (my life) i will be with you forever  
to get you through the day and make every thing okay **

**i will be (i'll be) all that you want and get my self together  
cause you keep me from falling apart  
and all my life you know i will be with you forever  
to get you through the day and make every thing okay **

A whisper is heard in the dead of the night. A familiar voice is heard " I love you, Kitten"

_**Well what did you all think? R&R Please.  
**_


End file.
